The Wedding Meeting
by lyss02
Summary: What happens if Danny and Lindsay never met in New York but somewhere else…?.AU. DL
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Meeting **

**Summary: **What happens if Danny and Lindsay never met in New York but somewhere else…? Totally AU

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

"Man I don't get why I have to be here"

"Because Danny boy you are my best man. Your duty to my wedding is to meet the maid of honour and meet my fiancés family" Tony told Danny

"But I mean it's" Danny paused and looked around "Country"

"Yes Danny that's because we are in Montana" Tony said

"We are city people Tony I can't stand the country, It's to…quite"

"Danny, do me a favour and just be happy for me"

"Who is this maid of honour anyway" Danny asked

"Her name is Lindsay Monroe, she is real nice. I met her last summer she is also gorgeous. And she is a CSI like you." Tony said as he pulled the car he was driving into a little park

"Really…" Danny said as he got out "Well is she here at the little get together you are having now"

"No she had to work but will be here later in the day" Tony said as he went up to his wife to be and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Lucy" Danny said as he went over to Lucy and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Danny. You don't look that happy to be here, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to" She said

"Na I am slowly getting used to it. Anyway I have to meet the family and the maid of honour" Danny said

"Yeah Lindsay said she wont be here for another 4 hours "Lucy told them

"Okay so she would be here around…" Tony looked at his watch

"3pm" Danny butted in

"I am sorry I didn't do well in math at school unlike you mister Smarty pants" Tony replied making Danny and Lucy laugh.

"Hey Danny I want you to meet my parents and other people who will be involved in the wedding" Lucy said as she pushed Tony and Danny towards the crowds of people.

More and More people started to arrive to the 'little' get together it was more like the whole town showed up. There were kids playing on the play equipment and somehow they had gotten Tony and Danny up on the play gym with them.

Tony was sitting on top of the monkey bars with Danny while the kids were trying to get them off so they could play. At the moment there conversation was about sport in particular. Running.

"My Aunty can kick your butt at running" said the little girl on the ground

"Is that right" said Danny who was thinking that this kid don't know what she is taking about.

"Yeah she probably could" said Tony nodding at the little girl in agreement

"What she is a girl I am a guy I could beat any girl any day" Danny commented looking at Tony

"No she is not just any girl, this girl is Lindsay" Tony said

"Oh right so far I have heard stories upon stories about this Lindsay chick, and I don't personally think that she is what everyone is saying she is"

"Oh she is man trust me she is" Tony said as one of the kids threw a cup cake at his head. The icing stuck to his hair, he then looked down at them.

"Who throws a cup cake" he laughed at them and then took the cup cake out of his hair. And at that moment a car pulled up and out of the car came a beautiful woman who Danny hadn't met yet. She had brown wavy hair just past her shoulders and big brown eye's. she also had a smile that could melt anyone's hearts.

"Who's that Tony" Danny asked his best friend

"That Daniel Messer is Miss Lindsay Monroe" Tony replied.

**TBC **

Okay you liked it you didn't like it. Please read and review so I can know If I should continue or not.


	2. Talk about one Hot Italian

**The Wedding Meeting **

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I just had to many stories going at once. But I will try to make the chapter updating more frequent soon.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

Lindsay slowly got out of the car and started to walk over to Lucy, but on the way people wanted to talk to her and she would get stopped.

"Hello Lindsay" a young man said

"John I will not sleep with you" Lindsay stated plainly

"But… but Please" He said sticking out his bottom lip

"Hmmm NO" She said

Lindsay kept walking the whole time she felt someone's eye's on her watching her ever move. She then got stopped by her niece.

"Hey aunty Linny" asked the little girl

"Yes Shannen" Lindsay replied

"I need you to race the Best Man"

"What type of race" Lindsay asked as she picked the little girl up.

"A running race" Shannen said

"Really a running race…I don't know Shannen I am tired" Lindsay stated

"Please Aunty Linny please I am begging you"

"Hmm… okay but later I need to say hello to EVERYONE and meet a few people" Lindsay replied as she put the little girl down on the floor and stared her long walk over to her friend. She then found a clear path leading to Lucy and she went for it.

She ran quickly dodging people in her way.

"Hey I made it" Lindsay announced as she caught her breath

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to make it through that crowed" Lucy said grabbing her friend's shoulders.

"Yeah me to but I did it for your wedding thought" Lindsay said, then Lucy laughed

"So where is your husband to be" Lindsay asked

"Who knows, last time I saw him some kid threw an iced cup cake at his head" Lucy told Lindsay

"Really, who throws a cup cake these days" Lindsay asked

"Well eddy does"

"Eddy threw the cup cake…you know that isn't the first time he has done that" Lindsay went on.

"Okay can we get over the subject of the cup cake throwing and go onto the subject of one Danny Messer" Lucy said

"Okay…who's Danny Messer?" Lindsay asked

"Danny Messer is Tony's best man, and let me tell you something he is HOT" Lucy admitted

"Really" Lindsay said as a smile crept across her face "You know if Tony found out you thought his Best man is hot then…"

"You can't say anything Lindsay or I will demote you"

"Okay fine…so… "Lindsay asked for more information

"He is a hot Italian, you know bad boy type he has a thick New York accent and blue eyes"

"He sounds…nice…"

Lucy laughed

"Well to you my friend he is off limits…nothing can happen between you to okay cause if it is and you break up then things will go weird and you are going to be stuck together forever. Cause you're stuck to me and Tony forever" Lucy told Lindsay.

"Well isn't that a nice way of putting it "Lindsay said "So where is the Hot Italian that is off limits"

"Over there" Lucy pointed over to the jungle gym to Danny and Tony sitting on the top of the monkey bars having things thrown at them.

"Damn he is hot" Lindsay admitted

"Told you and just think you to are going to be sharing a room" Lucy told her

"What no what do you mean" Lindsay asked frantically

"Well I would let him stay with me and Tony but we are at my parent's house and there isn't enough room. But at your house you could make some. I mean even though the other bedroom is getting renovated there still is your room" Lucy said with a wink as she walked away. Leaving a worried Lindsay

"And just think Linds it gives you two time to get to know each other" Lucy yelled over the crowds of people.

**TBC**

Okay tell me what you think. Good, Bad, horrible?


	3. The Meeting

**The Wedding Meeting.**

**Big thank-you to Lila (I heartCSI4326) for the Beta.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

"Do you think we should introduce them now?" Lucy asked Tony.

"Yeah, it's now or never," Tony replied.

"What happens If they don't like each-other," Lucy asked.

"Well... they don't like each-other," Tony replied.

"Well isn't that an original answer," Lucy told Tony, "Okay, you go and get Danny, and I will get Lindsay and we will meet back here."

"Okay, I got it,_"_ Tony said and ran around looking for Danny while Lucy went to go find her best friend.

"Danny…" Tony huffed while trying to catch his breath, "You have to meet Lindsay, now."

"Oh, I have to meet her now…you're making it sound like a chore…something that hot I wouldn't classify as a chore," Danny said to his friend.

"Well it's not a chore, now come and meet her," Tony replied dragging Danny away.

"Lindsay…" Lucy interrupted Lindsay talking to some friends. "Can I steal her away for a moment…she needs to meet the Best Man," Lucy asked the people Lindsay was talking to.

"Yes, sure." The woman said and returned to talk to the other woman next to her.

"So I get to meet the hot Italian who is off limits now do I?" Lindsay said.

"Yes, and please Linds, I want us all to be friends so don't start something with this guy please," Lucy begged.

Lindsay could sense the desperation in her friend's voice and decided what was best.

"Okay. Nothing will happen with the hot Italian," Lindsay said.

"Thanks, Linds. Now come... you have to meet him," Lucy instructed.

"Okay. For some reason Lucy said that you and Lindsay were off limits. So no sleeping together or starting something that will only end in tears, you got that?" Tony instructed.

"Lucy's words, not yours, so unless she tells me-" Danny started.

"Danny, nothing can happen between you and Lindsay Monroe," Tony said.

"Okay, okay. I will try," Danny said.

"Trying isn't good enough Danny; I need something solid like a pledge."

"I'm not going to pledge that nothing will happen between me and the Maid of Honor. If something happens, it happens," Danny told Tony.

"Danny, nothing can happen," Tony said as he led Danny through the crowd.

"Lindsay, repeat after me. I, Lindsay Monroe, solemnly swear that I will not let anything happen between myself and Danny Messer," Lucy said.

"Okay. I, Lindsay Monroe, solemnly swear that nothing will happen. Okay, is that good enough for you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yes, sort of, but let me tell you... I will be watching the two of you together like a hawk," Lucy warned, "Okay, there they are, just stay close and follow me."

"There they are, just stay close and follow me," Tony instructed.

"Okay," Danny said.

"Hey guys," Lucy said.

"Hey Darling," Tony said to Lucy.

At that moment Lindsay wasn't facing them, but turned around quickly once she heard Tony's voice. But when she turned, she came face to face with one Danny Messer.

Their noses were almost touching and Lindsay found herself melting in Danny's bright blue eyes.

**TBC.**


	4. The Race and Fights

**The Wedding Meeting.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Thanks to **Lila** (iheartCSI4326) for the Beta.

………………………………………………

Their noses were almost touching and Lindsay found herself melting in Danny's bright blue eyes.

A smirk spread across Danny's face.

"You must be the beautiful Maid of Honor that I have heard about," Danny said. 

Lindsay looked over at Lucy, who had a pleading look on her face, Lindsay slowly nodded her head.

"You must be Danny Messer," Lindsay said looking down, then moving back.

"Yeah-" Danny was cut off by little Shannen coming over.

"Aunty Lindsay! Aunty Lindsay!" She yelled.

Lindsay slowly tried to recover from what had just happened. "Yes," She replied.

"It's time for you and Danny to race now," She said innocently.

"Honey, does it have to be now? I am just in the middle of something right now." Lindsay tried persuading her niece knowing that it wouldn't work.

"No, now," Shannen responded.

"You know she reminds me of someone," Tony said.

"Yeah you're right. She does," Lucy said crossing her arms and looking at Lindsay.

"Shut-up," Lindsay replied.

Danny smiled.

"Are you prepared to go down Montana?" Danny asked.

"No. I think the question is... are you ready to go down?" Lindsay said as she walked off following Shannen.

Soon Danny and Lindsay were where Shannen wanted them to start. They had a race track planned and Tony was the starter.

"Okay, let's have a clean game out of you both," Tony started. "No breaking each others bones or stuff like that. Let's go over the track again."

"Noooo, Tony! We already know it," Danny said.

"You go around the jungle gym, then through it. You have to go on some of the play equipment around two pieces. Then you have to go and run around the lake then back here to the finish line. You got it?"

"For the tenth time! Yes!" Lindsay said.

"Okay, well get ready... and….GO!" Tony yelled.

Danny had gotten a head start and Lindsay was at his heels. They both ran around the play gym and were heading through it. Lindsay decided to go with the monkey bars and Danny went with the slide, then they both swapped play equipment. They then headed to the lake; Lindsay decided now was the time to play dirty.

She got in front of Danny and put her leg out to trip him, thinking he would fall on the grass. But…he didn't...

He fell straight into the lake.

"Oh, my, god," Lindsay said covering her mouth.

Danny aired seconds later and looked over at Lindsay who was about to laugh.

"You need some help?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah," Danny said smiling. Lindsay put her hand out to help him; he grabbed onto her hand then pulled her in with him.

Danny laughed at her, she was soaked from head to toe.

"You're an ass." She said as she began to walk over to the edge of the lake to get out.

"What. I'm the ass? You're the one who pushed me in, in the first place," Danny responded walking through the water after her.

"Yeah, well, you were only supposed to go and fall on the grass. But no... you're so weird that you couldn't fall onto the grass, you just had to fall into the lake didn't you," Lindsay said getting angry and turning back around to face him.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who pushed me," Danny said.

"Yeah, well, you're the one who pulled me in," Lindsay said.

"You are so childish," Danny said as Lindsay got out of the lake.

"What? I'm the childish one, yet _you_ won't let it go," Lindsay said. For some reason there was something about him that made her emotions run wild.

Lindsay then turned around to Danny who was still in the water, but got pulled under by him.

Lindsay aired again, and found out that she was only inches away from Danny's chest. She slowly looked up.

"What the hell was that--" Lindsay soon got cut off by Danny who cupped her face and kissed her. After the shock of things she accepted the kiss.

But then she realized what she was doing.

**TBC.**


	5. Kisses and Tea

**The Wedding Meeting.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Big thank-you to **Lila**. (iheartCSI4326)

………………………………………………...

_But then she realized what she was doing. _

Lindsay tried to push on Danny's chest to try and get him off of her. She wanted this to happen but Lucy didn't want it. And after all, it _was_ her wedding.

Lindsay soon got the inner power to push Danny off her and in the process pushed him in the water.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked back, walking away slightly so she could compose herself.

"Well, one minute we are kissing and that was--- well, great. Then the next you push me over," Danny said looking at her.

Suddenly Shannen, Lucy, Tony and some more people who were at the party came over.

"Oh my God. Are you two okay? All we saw was you both fall in. Do you think that you're going to catch a cold? Oh no. If you do then there is going to be **no** Maid of Honor and **no** Best Man" Lucy started to worry.

"No, we will be fine," Lindsay butted in.

"Okay then... why don't you guys come over to Rod and Linda's place and we can get you all cleaned up and non-cold-ish," Tony said.

"Rod and Linda's?" Danny asked as Tony helped him out of the water.

"Yeah, Lucy's parents. And I know, there are a lot of 'L's to remember," Tony responded.

………………………………………………...

"So, how did you two end up in the lake?" Linda asked as she handed Danny and Lindsay a cup of Coffee each.

Danny and Lindsay were seated on the couch… together. Lindsay was trying to get as far away from Danny as she could but on a double-seat couch it was a bit hard.

Their hair was still wet but they had changed clothes and had a towels around there shoulders to keep their wet hair from wetting their clean clothes.

"Thank You, Linda," Danny said thanking Linda for the Coffee. "Well me and Lindsay here were racing and she decided to play dirty."

"Oh I see," Linda responded.

"Yeah, Linds here likes to win," Rod said patting Lindsay on the back.

"Hey. Linda and Rod, do you want to come with me and Lucy to get some afternoon tea?" Tony asked.

"That would be lovely," Linda responded as her and Rod left the room, leaving Lindsay and Danny alone in a room.

"Look-" Danny was cut off by Lindsay.

"I am so hungry," Lindsay tried to change the subject.

_'Fine so she doesn't want to talk about it. How will I get her talk about it.' _Danny Thought.

"So, you want me to tell Tony?" Danny asked.

"NO," Lindsay yelled.

"Well, I **_will_**," Danny said getting up but got pulled back down again by Lindsay.

"No you _**won't**,_" Lindsay said.

A smile spread across his face, "How do you know this?" He said.

"Because if you do.. Ill-" Lindsay started.

"You'll... what?" Danny asked.

"I don't know. Something bad," Lindsay said.

She then stared into his eyes and noticed their proximity. They were only an inch apart.

Lindsay knew they were going to kiss again and she knew she _couldn't_ stop it.

"Danny we-" Lindsay was cut off.

"Sorry Danny and Lindsay, we forgot our keys," Rod said coming in then he noticed how close they were.

**TBC.**


	6. Didn't your mother ever teach you

**The Wedding Meeting **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything.

**A/N: BIG **thank-you to Lila (iheartCSI4326) for da beta.

**A/N 2: **_thank God you're here _is an Aussie TV show

………………………………………………...

"Oh my," Lindsay said as she fell backwards. "Look... Rod, its-- not what it looks like. Okay. We were just having a-"

"Staring competition," Danny butted in.

"Yeah. One of those," Lindsay agreed.

"Okay…well, I forgot my keys," Rod said. "And Linda said that you could eat anything you liked and that Lucy said _'Linds don't do anything.'_…so, yeah. Um, bye." And with that Rod left the house.

"That was--- slightly awkward," Danny said.

"Yeah. You can say that again," Lindsay said. "Um, you hungry or thirsty?"

"Yeah, but I could do with a shower," Danny said.

"Oh…there's a bathroom down the hallway to your right," Lindsay instructed.

"Kay'…thanks," Danny said as he walked down the hallway.

Lindsay then went to sit down on the lounge; she then got a pillow and screamed into it... "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MONROE!"

After Lindsay had her screaming fit she went into the kitchen to look for some snack food that she could nibble on. She searched and found a packet of chips.

She then went and sat down cross legged on the chair and watched one of her favorite shows 'thank God you're here', when it got interrupted by a certain hot Italian. She didn't notice him until he walked past her and was only wearing a towel around his waist, he still had water droplets on his chest from the shower and Lindsay was trying her best to control herself in the situation.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare. Lindsay," Danny said when he noticed her staring.

"Well... didn't your mother ever teach you not to walk around in just a towel?" Lindsay retorted.

"Yes, but I wanted to see your face if I did. Now if you will excuse me I need to get dressed," Danny stated then left the room.

"If you don't mind.. I am going to have a shower now," Lindsay yelled.

"Knock yourself out," Danny yelled back from a bedroom.

Lindsay got up then got some clothes to wear. '_Two can play at that game, Danny.' _Lindsay thought as she went into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later Danny was dressed and was watching 'thank God you're here' when Lindsay came out of the bathroom.

She walked over to the lounge and walked past the side of the chair Danny was sitting on and that's when he noticed what she was wearing. A pair of skimpy denim shorts and a tank top, the ensemble showed off her figure and she knew it.

She sat down next to him then pulled her legs onto the chair and crossed them.

Danny just stared at her gob smacked, until Lindsay turned to look at him.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to stare?" Lindsay said with a smirk on her face as she closed his mouth. And returned to watching the TV show.

"This guy is hilarious," Lindsay said as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and laughed.

Danny was still mesmerized by the person sitting next to him. '_I think its time to bring out the big guns.'_ He thought.

_**T.B.C.**_


	7. Showers

**The wedding meeting **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Thanks to the lovely **Lila** (iheartCSI4326) for the beta.

………………………………………………...

An hour and a half after Tony and Lucy had left; Danny and Lindsay were both still sitting on the lounge in silence.

Suddenly the door opened and Tony walked in followed by Lucy.

"Hey guys. We're back," said Tony.

"Hey," Danny and Lindsay said in unison.

"Where are Linda and Rod?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh. Mom and Dad decided to go to Grammy's," Lucy said.

"Okay," Lindsay said going back to watching TV.

"So... what did you guys do while we were gone?" Tony asked as he sat down on the other chair.

"Well, me and Montana here had a shower together," Danny said with a smile on his face. '_Lets see her try to get out of this one.'_

"Wh-what?! No-- we didn't," Lindsay said looking at Lucy and Tony.

"Montana, I thought you said we weren't going to lie to them. You said we had to tell them that even though we have only just met we still have this passion that we can't control. So we had to give in," Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Linds, is this true?" Lucy said.

"No way. He is lying," Lindsay said getting up.

"Linds, don't lie," Danny said getting up and walking over to Lindsay who was backing away. "We have this overpowering passion, you said so yourself."

"Okay Dan, can I talk to you outside?" Tony said.

"Yeah... sure, Tony," Danny said as he walked outside but before he went out he winked at Lindsay. Lindsay instantly looked down at the ground.

"I knew that if I left you two alone that something would happen," Lucy said.

"What?! Nothing happened!" Lindsay said defending herself.

"Lindsay.. don't lie to me," Lucy said.

"What! You don't believe me?" Lindsay said.

"Linds," Lucy said

"I don't get you, Lucy. I mean, you say nothing can happen between me and Danny but then you still have, I don't know this tone in your voice that makes it sound like you want us to get together," Lindsay said.

"Well, I don't know if you two did get together... it would be good, I mean you two would be cute together -- But if you did end up breaking up. Imagine what it would be like between you two when we would all meet up and stuff," Lucy said.

Lindsay took a minute to process everything that Lucy had said.

"Yeah. You're right, I'm sorry," Lindsay said.

"No, it's fine. Just back off a bit, okay?" Lucy said.

"Okay. Now we're good... I feel like some chocolate," Lindsay said.

_**T.B.C.**_

………………………………………………...

**AN:** next chapter will be what happened between Danny and Tony.


	8. The boys talk

**The Wedding Meeting.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**AN:** Big thank-you to Lila (**iheartCSI4326**) for the beta.

………………………………………………...

"Okay, Dan. Can I talk to you _outside_?" Tony said.

"Yeah... sure, Tony," Danny said.

"So. Dan…" Tony said while he crossed his arms.

"Geez man; you look like Mr. Gaskins our old principle," Danny said. As soon as Tony heard this his arms went straight to his sides.

"Okay, I think it's time we talk," Tony calmly informed Danny.

"Oh-kay... what would you like to talk about? Is it the wedding? Or the bachelor party? - Let me tell you... the plans... are going very well," Danny said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Really? Well... I don't want anything to be really over the to-- wait, you're trying to get me off topic. Nope. Now we need to talk about what was going on inside with you and Lindsay."

"Fine. What do you want me to say?" Danny said.

"I know you, you two didn't do anything." Tony said.

"Okay, we didn't do anything. But she was asking for it. You saw what she was wearing I mean. Woo," Danny admitted shaking his head.

"Oh yeah. She was _asking_ for it alright," Tony said sarcastically, before continuing. "Now, let's get straight to the point. I think it would be okay for you and Lindsay to get together. But; Lucy doesn't think it would be a good idea. So... nothing should happen. Remember, you only have to spend two days here - it won't be that bad."

"Okay. Just because I am such a good person, I will say no to her," Danny said earning a smack on the back of the head.

"Lets get back inside you idiot," Tony said as they walked back inside to see Lindsay and Lucy having coffee.

"What were you two talking about outside?" Lucy asked.

"We were talking about-" Tony said, only to get cut off by Danny..

"Tony's bachelor party. It's gonna' be wild," Danny said earning another smack but this time from Lucy.

"No, we weren't talking about that. But... it did come up," Tony admitted.

"Hey guys. It's getting late, so I think I'm going to head home," Lindsay said as she got up.

"Oh... you can't forget Danny," Tony said.

"Yeah. Why would you want to forget me?" Danny said.

"I could think of a few reasons why I would forget you," Lindsay said as she walked to the door.

"Really?" Danny said as he followed her. "I don't think you can name five."

"I so can," Lindsay said back to him.

Danny and Lindsay continued arguing until they got to the car.

"They are so childish," Tony said.

"That's rich coming from _you,_" Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Tony said following Lucy. "...What's that supposed to mean?"

_**T.B.C.**_


	9. Pulling PigTails

**The Wedding Meeting**

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything.

**A/N: **Thanks to Lila (**iheartCSI4326**) for the Beta.

………………………………………………...

Danny and Lindsay had made it back to Lindsay's house. Lindsay was trying to name the last reason why she would want to forget Danny.

"Okay. I got it…. you are, incredibly annoying," Lindsay said as she put her coat on the edge of the lounge.

"Nope, you already said that one. Try again," Danny replied with a smirk on his face.

"No before I said that, you were annoying. Not- incredibly annoying. You want a beer?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Danny replied as he sat down on the lounge. Soon he was followed by Lindsay who handed him a beer.

"Do you hate me?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"What? No! Where did you get that from?" Danny replied.

"Well you have been annoying me all day, and making all that stuff up," Lindsay explained.

"Well I don't hate you. You are just... different," Danny replied.

"Oh, so you annoy people who are different? That's nice, Danny."

"No. I - I mean. Haven't you heard of pulling pig-tails?" Danny said.

Lindsay looked over at Danny who was staring at her. He grabbed the back of her hair and pulled on her pony tail. Lindsay let out a small laugh.

"I have a pony tail, not pig-tails," Lindsay pointed out.

"Hey same difference," Danny said quietly.

What Lindsay hadn't noticed was that Danny's lips were inches apart from her own. Lindsay then grabbed the front of Danny's shirt and pulled him into a hard kiss. Soon the kiss turned soft as Danny stood up and hoisted Lindsay around his waist and walked into her bedroom.

………………………………………………...

The sunlight was streaming through the window and was softly playing on the skin of Lindsay's back. She stretched out her arms but suddenly realized that there was another body in her bed. She slowly turned her head to looked over at who she hoped it was.

A smile soon spread over her face as she saw him. Danny Messer.

Then Lucy popped into her head. _Lindsay you shouldn't of done that last night_ Lindsay told herself.

Lindsay reached for Danny's arm and moved it so she could slip out of bed. But as soon as Lindsay sat up his arm went around her like he was hugging a teddy bear. Lindsay then got up and fell out of the bed making a huge bang.

"Good Morning,"... "where are you going?" Danny asked.

"Um… well, work. I have work. Life does go on. So, um. Help yourself to food and I probably will be home late. There's a key in the bowl at the front door," Lindsay said flustered. "Goodbye, Danny."

_**TBC**_


	10. Leaving

**The Wedding Meeting**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Big thanks to Shan

…………………………………….

Danny and Tony were walking through Linda and Rods place looking for something to do.

"Danny" Tony greeted

"Yeah man" Danny replied in a small voice

"You okay?" Tony asked

"Yeah why would you say I wasn't okay?"

"You are quiet, when is Danny Messer quiet?"

"When stuff happens" Danny replied

"What kinda stuff" Tony asked

"Stuff that include Lindsay, me and a bed"

"You didn't "Tony said in disbelief

"Afraid so" Danny said "Then she went and left early for 'work' "

"Well we can only do one thing…we need to leave Montana early" Tony said

"Tony coming to Montana was for you and Lucy…I'll leave early I will say work came up"

"Are you sure. You might get lonely on the plane" Tony said with a grin on his face.

"Ah I'll be good" Danny said with a chuckle. "I'm going to go back to Lindsay's place and see if they have any places on planes leaving Montana today."

"Okay man" Tony said as Danny was leaving "Hey Dan…did you feel anything for Lindsay"

"Yeah I think I did" Danny said with a smile on his face.

……………………………………..

"Hey where'd Danny go" Lucy asked

"He's leaving, work came up" Tony said with a smile on his face.

"Oh okay…when's is he leaving" Lucy asked

"This afternoon I think" Tony said

………………………………………..

Danny was standing in the airport surrounded by Lucy, Tony, Rod and Linda.

"I have to say it was nice looking around Montana even though it was just for one day" Danny said

"Your welcome back any time Danny" Linda said

Danny nodded as he shook Rods hand and hugged Linda.

"I guess I will see you all in New York closer to the wedding" Danny said

"I wonder where Lindsay is" Rod said

"I have to go see you soon guys" Danny said his goodbyes as he began to walk away.

"Danny" a small voice said from behind him. Danny turned around to see Lindsay, with a smile on her face. "Bye Danny"

"Bye Montana" Danny said goodbye with a smirk on his face.

**TBC **

**Okay I know small chapter. More will come I am trying to update all my fics today. **


	11. Who is the Mystery Person?

**The Wedding Meeting **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Thanks to Shan for the beta.

…………………………………………………………..

A month and a few weeks past since Danny got back from Montana. A week after Danny got back, Lucy and Tony arrived feeling refreshed and happy. Danny on the other had returned not feeling all that good.

Danny arrived at a scene with Stella and Hawkes. He was met there by Tony who was a homicide detective that worked with Flack.

"Hey Danny Boy" Tony greeted

"Hello…Anthony" Danny greeted

"Best you got, huh" Tony said as he nudged Danny's side.

"You bet. So what do you have here" Danny asked

"Unidentified male found castrated and also with multiple stab wounds" Tony told everyone.

"…Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Danny stated

"You can say that again" Hawkes said looking around the victim's body.

"Hey guys…" Stella yelled "I think I found the murder weapon"

Stella stood up from where she was crouching and held up a knife which was covered in blood.

"I've got a feeling that's it" Tony said as he walked to find some witnesses.

Hours later Tony, Stella, Hawkes and Danny were leaving the crime scene.

"Oh guys…you want to come over to Lucy and My place tonight for, you know, catch up time" Tony asked opening his car door.

"Yeah" Hawkes, Stella and Danny said in unison.

"Good cause for some reason Lucy feels like cooking. Also someone's coming over. Don't ask me who Lucy won't tell me. But tell Mac and Flack." Tony told everyone

"Hey Tony what time?" Stella asked

"Umm…let's say at seven thirty" Tony instructed as he started up his car and drove away.

………………………………………………………

Danny, Mac, Tony, Hawkes and Flack were playing pool while Stella and Lucy were in the kitchen drinking wine.

"So do you know who the mystery guest is yet?" Flack asked Tony

"Nope she's not letting me know yet." Tony said as he took a swig of his beer.

"It's probably going to be your Ma or something" Danny said with a chuckle

"Na… Lucy said that the person would be staying with us until the wedding" Tony told the five. "And Ma and Pop live not that far away from me and Lucy so why would Ma stay"

"Hey no need to explain to me Man" Danny said putting his arms up in defence.

"I'm worried I mean what happens if it some old boyfriend comes. Maybe that's why she is hiding it from me" Tony said sitting down on a chair

"Your inviting lucy's ex-boyfriends to your wedding" Hawkes asked

"No" Tony replied

"Then it can't be an ex" Danny said

………………………………………………………

The team were sitting around the dinning table eating dinner when the door bell rang.

"Oh it's the mysterious person" Flack said as he stoped eating

Lucy laughed "oh you all look excited. "

Lucy went to the door and opened it.

"Hey. Oh my God I missed you so much" Everyone heard Lucy say

A few seconds later everyone saw Lucy come into the dinning room with a someone.

"Hey Tony…Danny" the person said

"Lindsay" Danny said shocked

**TBC**

Please R&R


	12. Settling In

**The Wedding Meeting **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to **Shan** for the beta

…………………………………………………………………………

"_Lindsay" Danny said shocked _

"Danny" Lindsay stated sternly as she looked down

"…LINDSAY" Tony yelled as he got up from his seat at the table. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Me and Lucy both decided that a Maid of Honour should be involved with the wedding. So I will be staying here until the wedding then going back home" Lindsay explained

"That's great" Tony said hugging Lindsay. Tony looked back at Danny who was still in complete shock.

"Lindsay Monroe" Mac said

"Yes" Lindsay answered

"Mac Taylor…you're my temporary CSI from Bozeman" Mac said getting up and walking over to shake Lindsay's hand.

"Thank you. I couldn't just stay here in New York and not work it would be the death of me" Lindsay said with a chuckle.

"It's good to have you on my team" Mac continued as Lucy led Lindsay to the table.

"So you know Danny" Stella decided to start the conversation.

"Uh yeah we met in Montana" Lindsay said awkwardly.

"We did a little more then meet" Danny butted in Leaning back into his chair.

"Danny you want a beer" Tony asked

"Yeah thanks" Danny said with a smirk on his face as Tony got up.

"Danny…I need help"

"You need help with getting a beer" Danny repeated to himself

"Yes my hand is…sore" Tony said as he grabbed Danny and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing" Tony tried to yell under his breath

"Well I am helping you with a beer seeing as though your hand is sore" Danny replied

"No about the whole Lindsay thing… Lucy doesn't know about it" Tony said grabbing a beer.

"Hey you can get the beer by yourself." Danny replied with a smirk "Okay I won't mention it again"

"Thanks…now take the beer" Tony ordered as they walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"So how have you been?" Lucy asked

"Good…really good. For a while I wasn't feeling all that good. But I think it was just the flu or something like that." Lindsay replied as she helped herself to some of Lucy's food.

"Well we have better get going" Hawkes said as he and Flack got up

"Yeah me and Mac need to get going too, we are on graveyard shift" Stella said "thanks for the dinner Lucy and it was nice to meet you Lindsay. I can't wait to work with you"

Lindsay smiled. "Stella. I'll take you up on the offer sometime to go shopping"

"Great…see ya Tony" Stella and Mac both said goodbye.

Soon the only people left in the apartment were Tony, Lucy, Lindsay and Danny.

"If you guys don't mind I'm going to go bed. Long day" Lindsay stated getting up off her chair.

"Yeah…the spare room is down the hall to your left" Lucy instructed

"Thanks…oh and thanks for letting me stay here with you" Lindsay said as she retreated back to the spare room.

**TBC**


	13. Starting Work

**The wedding Meeting **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Thanks to Shan for the beta. Also huge thank-you to everyone who reviewed, keep 'em coming.

………………………………………………………..

It had been a week since Lindsay had arrived In New York and today was the day when she would start work.

She entered the lab curiously absorbing everything that was going on around her. People were working non-stop rushing around everywhere, completely ignoring the others that were working at the same pace. It was new to her. Suddenly she felt dizzy and a wave of nausea hit her. This had been happening every often. It was something she chose to ignore. The sick feeling soon went away as she began to take those few precautionary steps, just in case it hadn't fully gone away.

"Lindsay" Stella welcomed as she gave Lindsay a hug. "We need to go shopping again soon"

Lindsay gave a small laugh as she began looking around again.

"You nervous?" Stella asked "Cause everyone here is going to love you"

"No I'm not worried about that; I'm still not feeling the best." Lindsay replied

"Still, that doesn't sound too good. I think you should get that checked out."

Lindsay smiled as she shook her head. "It'll go away soon. So where's Mac's office?"

"Straight ahead to your right"

Lindsay soon entered Mac's office to find him hunched over a case file. He looked up.

"Lindsay. You're here early" Mac stated looking at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, I wanted to look around a bit. Get a feel for how things work around here" Lindsay replied with a warm smile.

"Okay well your office is around the corner. You will be sharing I hope that's not a problem"

"Oh no that's fine"

"Everything you will need will be there. In half an hour come to me and I will give you your case" Mac informed her as she walked out his office.

She walked around the corner and saw her office, the blinds were shut and it looked like know one was in there. She opened the door and saw someone hunched a little like Mac over his work. Her new partner. As soon as he heard the door open, he swung the chair around and came face to face with his new partner.

"You have gotta be kidding me" Danny stated as he leaned back in his chair.

"I can't work with you. I've slept with you. That goes against my rules" Lindsay said as she rubbed her forehead.

"Rules?" Danny asked questioning

"Yeah, don't sleep with anyone you work with."

"Well, looks like you stuffed your rules up." Danny stated as he finished looking at the file and placed it in a draw. "Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you going to sit down?"

Lindsay started to walk over to her desk and sat down slowly, she breathed in deeply as another wave of nausea hit, and she placed her head down on the desk and moaned. Something told her that working with Danny Messer was going to be harder than she thought.

**TBC **

Please R&R


	14. Doctor Doctor

**The Wedding**** M****eeting **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

A/N: Thanks to all the reviews. I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. I decided to make a small update.

Stella sat on her couch with Lindsay. She had only known Lindsay for two weeks and felt like she had known her for a lifetime.

"So you and Danny, huh?"Stella started as she put a scoop of ice cream in her mouth and concentrated on the TV in front of her.

"Danny and I what?" Lindsay replied as she tried to brush Stella off.

"Well I mean, it's obvious you and Danny have some sexual tension. Do you have a thing for him?" As soon as the last sentence left Stella's mouth, Lindsay nearly spat out her ice cream.

"I don't know how you see this sexual tension; he has been an ass to me since i arrived from Montana. And here's me thinking we left on an okay note" Lindsay said as she turned to Stella, Stella meanwhile began to notice that she was getting a little worked up.

"And what might this okay note be?" Stella asked

"Well we slept together, and then I just left to go to work, but I wasn't really going to work, then he left for the airport and then I went to say goodbye" Lindsay said in one breathe.

"Please rewind, you slept together?"

"Can we drop the subject for today please. I know I started it but I'll tell you later okay" Lindsay pleaded

"Of course...so doctor's appointment tomorrow...you going to find out your mystery illness"

"Yeah, it's probably just a bug or something like that. Nothing serious" Lindsay replied as she settled down to watch the TV.

"So what did the doctor say?" Stella asked as she and Lindsay walked into the break room.

"I didn't know you were sick Montana" Danny said as he decided to join their conversation.

"The doctor said that there was nothing really physically wrong with me. So she gave me a blood test, and said she would call me with the results." Lindsay said deciding to ignore Danny's comment.

"Okay, well I hope it's nothing bad" Stella replied as she got herself a coffee.

"Well Montana, guess what... we have a scene." Danny said as he placed an arm over her shoulder and started to pull her towards the door.

"You could have told me that you were sick" Danny said as he made his way to the lift.

"What and you would have taken pity on me and been nice maybe even concerned" Lindsay replied as Danny and herself entered the lift.

The day had come and gone. Danny and Lindsay had processed the scene and we're on their way back to the lab, they were halfway through their journey when Lindsay's phone began to ring.

"Hello...Oh hello Doctor... what do the blood results say?"

Lindsay began to shift in her seat as she sat up quickly.

"What... are you sure... ah, yes I will make an appointment...I'll call you with a time and date that's okay with me" Lindsay closed her phone as she stared down at her stomach.

"Hey...you okay" Danny asked

"Yeah just keep driving" Lindsay replied as she rested her forehead on the palm of her hand and stared out the window.

**TBC**


	15. You're Pregnant

**The Wedding Meeting **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N:** I'm sorry for not updating I have exams on at the moment and I'm really busy. I'm sorry it's another short chapter.

"Do you think we have too much food? I mean it's just everyone coming over for wedding preparations" Lucy pondered. She placed her hands on her hips and looked back and forth over the table full of food.

"Too much food. When have we had too much food with Don, Danny and I in the room" Tony replied as he stood next to Lucy.

"Yeah your right." Lucy nodded as she heard the front door bell ring.

"I'll get it" Tony said as he ran off to the door and swung it open.

"Hey Tony" Danny and Don Hollered as they entered the apartment.

"Hey" Stella greeted and went in search of Lucy.

"Hey Stel" Lucy welcomed with a smile.

"Hey. So what are we going to be doing tonight?" Stella said as she sat down on a chair next Lucy.

"I was thinking about looking through some bridal magazines"

"Oh Yay" Stella clapped her hands "I forgot Lindsay and Sheldon should be here in an hour. They finish work in about forty five minutes."

"Okay let's get started" Lucy decided as she got up and walked into the lounge room where the boys were sitting. "Okay guys we need your help" Lucy commanded.

"We are here" Sheldon announced as he and Lindsay entered Lucy's apartment.

"You guys finally decided to show up huh" Tony said leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah we decided it was time to grace you guys with our presence" Lindsay said. "So what are we doing?"

"We are looking through bridal magazines" Stella replied.

"When did we get dragged into this?" Tony asked as he quickly closed one of the magazines.

"Basically when you decided to propose" Danny replied with a smirk, which in turn caused a flying pillow to collide with his face.

"Very funny Danny" Lucy replied as she stuck out her tongue.

"I'll be right back, I need to get changed" Lindsay said as she placed her cell phone on the coffee table and retreated to the bedroom.

Seconds later a chirping came from Lindsay's phone. "Linds your phones ringing" Lucy yelled.

"Ah... can you answer it please" answered Lindsay. Lucy grabbed the phone and flipped it open.

"Hello Lindsay Monroe's Phone...Oh" Everyone's eyes were situated on Lucy and her excessive nodding "Um she's not here at the moment, I could tell her...Okay...I'll make sure to remind her...Thanks" Lucy placed Lindsay's phone back on the coffee table and began smiling.

Minutes later Lindsay came back into the lounge room "Congratulations" Lucy ecstatically said.

"Thanks...why do I need congratulating" Lindsay asked.

"It was your OB/GYN on the phone. She said you wanted to make an appointment with her as soon as possible because you recently found out that you were pregnant. Also that she can fit you in tomorrow." Lucy said as she went over to her friend and gave her a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Lindsay was stunned _this wasn't how they were supposed to find out_

**TBC**


End file.
